minecrafttitanfandomcom-20200214-history
The Vex Wars
Overview The Vex Wars were a 3 independent wars fought against a prominent faction on the server, known as Vexillium. This faction was very large, and had many skilled players. Most of the history of the First and Second Wars against Vexellium has been lost or is unwritten from the first map of Titan, sometimes referred to as the First Era, or the Era of Legends. More accounts exist of the Third and Final Vex War that was fought during the Second Era of Titan, sometimes called the map of the Vex Wars for the scale of the war. The First and Seconed Vex Wars Very little is recorded about these wars, only a few now live on who can recall what transpired in those days. It is likely that there were two wars that broke out between Templars and Vexellium. It is known that the Templars lost their base during one of the wars and were forced into becoming refugees in another faction’s base. It is apparent that the grudges from the first era were not fully settled until the destruction of Vexellium in the Third Vex War. The Third Vex War The Third Vex War was the culmination of a series of wars that took place during the first and second maps on Titan. An army assembled mostly from ATOM and the Ancients attacked Vexellium on all fronts and initiated a week long siege of their city. Members of ATOM sabotaged the Nether highway that Vexellium had been using for a fast highway from their city to spawn with land mines. These mines crippled their efforts to use their existing tactics against the alliance that had helped them gain so much wealth in the first place. Several Ancient’s guard towers were built on several sides of Vexellium and were used to launch attacks against their walls and as mounts for fortified cannons. Vexellium’s exposed lighthouse overlooking the ocean was totally destroyed, but their walls saved most of their inner city from destruction. Their outer walls however suffered more extensive damage. The siege of Vexellium lasted several days. Vexellium launched a large attack that destroyed the Ancients old mountain base which had been moved just days prior to their attack, and Vexellium tried to launch an underground attack against Ancients, but were found out by the Ancients Chief Engineer Hattoff who repelled that attack. Combat continued around Vexellium all throughout the siege, but eventually the combined forces of ATOM and Ancients overpowered Vexellium who could no longer keep up with the Alliance. The Aftermath Vexellium surrendered and was forced to split up and pay a tribute to the victors. Their city was abandoned and marked the landscape for the rest of the map. Most of Vexellium’s members left in shame never to return, but a few tried to stagger on in other factions, most in Nexus. It was a total loss for Vexellium. The Ancients had annihalted the last of their foes and ended up separating shortly after their victory to go on to establish other factions; the most notable of these factions being Romanica. Category:The Vex Wars